YKYRTMHPW...
by jaffacake1
Summary: You Know You've Read Too Much Harry Potter When... Do I even need to explain??


I don't own Harry Potter, I don't own this idea, all I own is me, and some books. I don't even have a cuddly shark toy =(  
  
This was written the week before it came out at the cinema… so it might make more sense now. It might not though… Anyways… please review… reviews are good…  
  
  
  
You Know That You're Too Obsessed With Harry Potter…   
  
When you actually believe that you are Ron's long lost twin sister.  (Hey, my friends say that I look like Rupert Grint (yay!) when I raise one eyebrow.  So it might not be completely unfounded...)  
  
   
  
When you manage to make a friend who repeatedly refers to the one and only Harry Potter as 'Potthead' go to see the movie. (We're going on Saturday.  I WON!!!!)  
  
   
  
When, upon having to decide between putting the bible or the goblet of fire on your bookshelf, you choose the goblet of fire. (Haz, not me.  So don't yell at me anyone who is offended.  She's not a practising Christian anyway, so really it makes sense for her.)  
  
   
  
When you can recite along with the movie the very first time you go and see it. (Me! The movie was *so* true to the book with the words!  Wow)  
  
   
  
When you convince your friend's partially deaf dad to read it. (Partly me)  
  
   
  
When you learn your French words off the back of foreign Bertie Botts Beans packets.  (Me!  Raifort means horseradish.  Carrot's the best though)  
  
   
  
When you own a copy in French.  (My friend Katie.  I'm borrowing it next!!)  
  
   
  
When, upon seeing a young child (at the advance preview) carrying a Harry potter doll, cry out 'OMG!!!! He's got a Harry Potter doll!  Wowowoww!! I want one!' and then promptly crash into the model of the mirror of erised erected in the cinema. (Alas, me.  Twas very embarrassing.)  
  
   
  
When you hear a 10-year-old stranger boy getting his Harry Potter facts wrong, you correct him.  (Me and Min.  Oh deer)  
  
   
  
When you see a girl in your year wearing a (very nice) Harry Potter t- shirt, you stalk her until she tells you where she bought it.  (Me, Haz, Min and Poppy.  She got very mad at us)  
  
   
  
When you enter Woolworth's and head straight for the Harry Potter toys section.  (Me.  Again)  
  
   
  
When you spend the time you're supposed to be using to do your GCSE history coursework drawing doodles of all the main characters and scanning them into your computer, changing the colours for the best possible effect.  (Me.  My Ron was very sweet too, thank you very much)  
  
   
  
When you have arranged to go and see the movie six times (and it hasn't even been released yet).  (Me.  Already seen it once.  Yayayay)  
  
   
  
When you see look-alikes *everywhere*. (I saw Ron at the station this afternoon, Hermione is in the year below me, Harry was in a car driving past me...)  
  
   
  
When you have a folder devoted to Harry Potter emails, despite the fact you hardly ever receive any.  (Me :-(  )  
  
   
  
When you have a Harry Potter Scrapbook.  (Min)  
  
   
  
When you have a Harry Potter Wall (me)  
  
   
  
When you have a list of your favourite pages in all the books.  (Me)  
  
   
  
When, as your wandering around the bookshop, and see so many Harry Potter books, cry out 'they're taunting me!  I can't take it any longer!' and go and buy another copy of the Goblet of Fire.  (Me)  
  
   
  
When 3 different people all bought you the book on Harry Potter name origins, all saying that they knew you'd love it.  (And I did.  All of em.)  
  
   
  
When you eat in the cafe in the bookshop, to be 'closer to the Harry Potter section'. (Me and my friends.  Argh!)  
  
   
  
When you spend your chemistry lesson practising the 'swish and flick' wrist action, and trying to turn the limestone yellow (sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rock yellow) it worked you know!  (That would be me, Haz, Min and Poppy again)  
  
   
  
When you figure out that if Madame Pomfrey married Oliver Wood, then she'd have the same name as your friend.  (Poppy Wood).  How good is that?  
  
  


End file.
